Some drivers tend to tilt the column to a fully, upwardly tilted position when driving. When the column is tilted all the way up in a vehicle crash, the column can be subjected to an overturning moment resulting in column binding which prevents and/or limits energy-absorbing collapse. Other drivers sit extremely close to the steering wheel. When the driver is positioned extremely close to the steering wheel in a vehicle crash, deployment of the air bag can seriously injure the driver.